Why Did I Fall In Love With You? (REMAKE KrisHo ver)
by nowiskyuhyun
Summary: "Mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu?" – Wu Yifan. / A (broken) KrisHo fanfict / HunHo / BL / DLDR! / Enjoy :D


" _Aku, Kim Junmyeon, menerimamu, Oh Sehun, untuk menjadi pasangan hidupku. Untuk saling memiliki dan seterusnya, sejak hari ini hingga selamanya, untuk lebih baik, lebih buruk, kaya, miskin, sakit, maupun sehat, hingga maut memisahkan kami,"_

Junmyeon terlihat sangat yakin dengan apa yang barusan ia ucapkan, di depan penghulu dan lelaki yang sebentar lagi sah menjadi suaminya, Sehun.

" _Aku, Oh Sehun, menerimamu, Kim junmyeon, untuk menjadi pasangan hidupku. Untuk saling memiliki dan seterusnya, sejak hari ini hingga selamanya, untuk lebih baik, lebih buruk, kaya, miskin, sakit, maupun sehat, hingga maut memisahkan kami,"_

Oh Sehun, lelaki yang sekarang sudah sah menjadi suami seorang pria manis bernama Kim Junmyeon, pria yang berdiri dihadapannya. Menatap lurus sepasang mata indah yang selalu membuat hatinya berdesir bagai sebuah alunan melodi yang sangat harmonis.

Kemudian keduanya harus saling bertukar cincin pernikahan mereka. Dihadapan mereka sudah tersedia sepasang cincin emas dengan berlian yang menutupi sebagian sisi dari cincin-cincin tersebut.

Sementara itu, diantara kursi tamu, duduklah seorang lelaki yang terlihat sedih dan bahagia disaat yang bersamaan.

Wu Yifan.

.

.

.

.

.

Why Did I Fall In Love With You?

Rating: T  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance

Main Cast: Wu Yifan, Kim Junmyeon  
Other Cast: Oh Sehun, Park Chaeyoung, etc

Sumarry: "Mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu?" – Wu Yifan.

Warning: This is boys love story. Do not read if you didn't like. Please give me and my otp your respects. Do not blame if you hate it, keep stay away. Typo(s) are everywhere so be careful!  
Disclaimer: They belonged to each other. I only own the plot, chara(s) are God's and themselves'. Inspired by _**TVXQ! - Why Did I Fall In Love With You**_ and _**No More Tears - Pleng Tee Chun Mai Dai Tang**_. Enjoy^^

.

.

.

.

.

"Junmyeon- _ah_ , ayo cepat! Nanti kita terlambat!"

Seorang lelaki dengan tinggi yang hampir bisa dibilang di atas rata-rata itu terlihat sedang men _starter_ motor kesayangannya, sambil menunggu seorang pria manis berambut cokelat karamel. Kim Junmyeon.

" _Ne,_ sebentar lagi, _hyung_!"

Pria itu, Junmyeon, sesegera mungkin mempercepat langkahnya. Sebelumnya, Ia sedang sibuk menata dirinya di depan cermin besar yang berada di atas meja riasnya.

Berhubung Yifan, sahabatnya sedari kecil, telah memanggilnya dari bawah, mau tidak mau Junmyeon mengambil asal sebuah kacamata yang tersedia. Lalu, Ia tak lupa menggemblok tas _softblue_ - _silver_ kesayangannya.

Junmyeon turun dari kamarnya dengan tergesa. Selain karena Yifan yang telah memanggilnya, Ia juga berpacu dengan waktu. Hari ini Junmyeon terlambat bangun pagi karena semalam Ia keasyikan menonton beberapa episode dari _korean drama_ favoritnya di kamarnya.

"Tuan, dimakan dulu sarapannya."

Lee _Ahjumma_ , pelayan pribadi Junmyeon, menyambutnya di depan tangga dengan senampan roti isi yang terlihat sangat menggugah selera. Kalau bukan karena Yifan dan waktu yang mengejarnya, Ia akan menyempatkan diri untuk menikmati beberapa tumpuk roti isi itu.

"Tidak ada waktu, _Jumma_. Aku ambil beberapa saja, ya? Dadah, _Ahjumma_!"

Junmyeon mengambil asal beberapa tumpuk roti isi dari atas nampan yang dipegang Lee _Ahjumma_ kemudian segera memakai sepatunya—dengan asal pula—dan berlari kearah Yifan beserta sebuah motor ninja berwarna hitam.

"Kau terlambat untuk yang kesekian kalinya!" Sesampainya Junmyeon di tempat Yifan dan motornya berada, lelaki yang sekarang sudah mengenakan _helm_ nya itu segera menjitak pelan kepala Junmyeon. "Pasti karena menonton _k-drama_ hingga tengah malam, kan?"

Yifan tahu persis apa yang menjadi sebuah kebiasaan sahabat kecilnya ini. Menonton _k-drama_ hingga lupa waktu dan terlambat bangun di pagi hari.

"Hehehe," Junmyeon hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar kepada Yifan yang sudah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali karena ulah dirinya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Katanya hari ini anak dari kepala yayasan sekolah kita akan pindah kesini!"

"Ah, benarkah?"

"Iya, menurut kabar yang beredar sih begitu!"

Yifan tiba-tiba datang, membuat kelas yang tadinya ramai layaknya pasar menjadi sunyi senyap. Terkaget akan kedatangan Yifan yang terlihat sangat terburu-buru itu.

" _Yah_ , Wu Yifan! Kupikir anak baru itu yang datang, ternyata kau!" Seorang gadis berkuncir satu itu merasa sangat kesal melihat kedatangan Yifan yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

" _Mianhae,_ Chaeyoung- _ah_. Kedatanganku mengganggu, ya?" Yifan hanya menatap teman-temannya dengan tampang _innocent_ seadanya. Kemudian hanya dibalas dengan suara koor-an dari teman-teman sekelasnya. "Yah yah, maafkan aku, teman-teman."

Yifan membungkuk sebentar, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang kelasnya.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong... Anak baru?" Yifan bertanya kepada Chaeyoung, seraya menaruh tas hitamnya di atas kursi yang tidak jauh dari kursi Chaeyoung berada.

"Iya. Kenapa? Kau tidak tahu?"

Pertanyaan Chaeyoung hanya dibalas gelengan tanda tidak tahu dari Yifan. Kemudian Chaeyoung menghela panjang nafasnya, berpikiran bahwa Yifan merupakan salah satu lelaki paling _kudet_ yang Ia kenal di sekolah ini.

"Jadi ceritanya begini, Yifan- _ah_. Anak dari kepala yayasan sekolah kita itu akan pindah ke sekolah kita hari ini. Dan katanya, ia akan menjadi teman sekelas kita!"

Chaeyoung menjelaskan dengan sangat antusias. Bagaimana tidak? Menurut info yang beredar, anak itu berwajah tampan dan berbadan tegap layaknya atlet. Hampir saja Chaeyoung mimisan membayangkan betapa sempurnanya rupa lelaki itu.

"Ah, begitu ya...,"

Yifan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya beberapa kali. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian, Jung _sonsaengnim_ masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut dengan seorang lelaki di belakangnya. Anak-anak yang tadinya sedang berkumpul dengan kelompoknya segera membubarkan diri dan duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing.

" _Morning class_!"

Jung _sonsaengnim_ mulai bersuara.

"Hari ini, kalian akan mendapat teman baru. Ayo anak muda, segera perkenalkan dirimu."

Lelaki tinggi dan tegap yang dipanggil ' _anak muda_ ' oleh Jung _sonsaengnim_ itu segera membungkuk tanda hormat ke arah guru bahasa Inggris yang sudah terduduk di kursinya dan kemudian mengendarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas tersebut.

" _Annyeong_ _yeoreobeun_ , Oh Sehun _imnida_!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Yifan _hyung—_ "

"Hei, Junmyeon- _ah_! _Wae_?"

Junmyeon yang sedang membawa sekotak bekal yang telah disiapkan Lee _Ahjumma_ sebelum Ia berangkat ke sekolah, terlihat sangat senang melihat orang yang Ia cari sejak awal bel istirahat berbunyi akhirnya ditemukan. Namun, ketika Junmyeon sedang melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja yang ditempati Yifan, Ia mendapati Yifan yang tidak sedang sendirian, tidak seperti biasa.

" _Ani_ , _hyung_. Dia siapa?"

Junmyeon berbisik seraya bertanya kepada Yifan, ketika Ia sampai di meja Yifan dan seorang lelaki disampingnya.

"Ah, perkenalkan. Ini teman baruku, dia baru masuk hari ini."

Yifan mulai menjelaskan siapa orang yang dimaksud Junmyeon tadi. Lelaki itu seakan mengerti keadaan yang terjadi, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sejenak seraya berkata,

"Oh Sehun _imnida_...,"

Lelaki itu tersenyum dengan manisnya, menghasilkan sepasang _dimple_ yang lumayan dalam di kedua pipinya. Itu membuat Junmyeon sedikit terkagum ketika lelaki bernama Oh Sehun itu memperkenalkan dirinya dihadapannya.

" _A-ah_... Kim Junmyeon _imnida_. _Bangapseumnida,_ Sehun- _ssi_." Junmyeon sedikit membungkukkan badannya yang masih berdiri di hadapan Yifan. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di seberang kursi yang diduduki Yifan, dengan sedikit kikuk.

"Apakah kau tau, Junmyeon- _ah_? Sehun ini merupakan anak dari kepala yayasan sekolah kita!"

Yifan merasa bangga ketika mempunyai teman dengan status seperti Sehun. Orang yang sedang dielu-elukan Yifan itu hanya tersenyum simpul merespon perkataan Yifan. "Hahaha, Yifan- _ah_ , kau terlalu berlebihan."

Yifan dan Sehun pun kemudian tergelak bersamaan, melupakan Junmyeon yang berada di depan mereka.

" _Jinjjayo_? Wah!" Kedua mata Junmyeon yang terbingkai kacamata itu membulat sempurna disela-sela tertawaan Sehun dan Yifan. Terkaget akan pernyataan yang telah diucapkan Yifan sebelumnya. Yifan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, berusaha untuk meyakinkan pria berkacamata di hadapannya ini.

Diam-diam, Sehun memperhatikan Junmyeon yang kali ini tengah asyik berbincang-bincang dengan Yifan sambil menikmati bekal yang dibawanya. Sesekali Junmyeon tertawa, kemudian membulatkan lucu kedua matanya ketika Yifan melontarkan beberapa pernyataan yang membuatnya terkejut.

 _Cute,_

.

.

.

.

.

"Junmyeon- _ah_ , ayo kita pulang!"

Seperti biasa, Yifan sudah _stand by_ di depan kelas Junmyeon ketika bubaran kelas tiba. Junmyeon yang melihat Yifan sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya segera bangkit dari kursinya.

Junmyeon melangkahkan kedua kakinya riang dengan Yifan yang berjalan santai di sebelah kirinya, "Ayo, _hyung_! Teman-teman, aku pulang duluan, ya!"

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju lapangan parkir dimana Yifan memarkir motornya.

"Uhm, sepertinya kau sedang gembira sekali. Ada apa, Junmyeon- _ah_?" Sesampainya mereka berdua ditempat dimana Yifan memarkir motornya, Yifan segera mengambil dua _helm_ yang tadi disampirkannya di antara stang motor, lalu memberikan salah satunya pada Junmyeon yang masih saja tersenyum.

" _Hyung_ , apakah kau percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Seketika Yifan menghentikan aktivitas mari-memberikan-helm nya itu. Sedikit terkejut memang, karena Junmyeon jarang—bahkan hampir tidak pernah—membicarakan tentang hal ini sebelumnya.

" _Ya,_ _hyung_! Mengapa kau diam saja? Aku sedang bertanya padamu.," Junmyeon melambai-lambaikan telapak tangan kanannya ke depan wajah tampan seorang Yifan. "A-ah? _Ne_?" Junmyeon masih saja mesem-mesem imut di hadapan Yifan yang tergagap olehnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang!" Suara Yifan tiba-tiba meninggi, membuat pria di depannya ini berjengit kaget. Junmyeon terheran akan sikap Yifan yang satu ini. " _Hyung, waegeuraeyo_?" Junmyeon bertanya dengan nada yang lebih rendah dari sebelumnya. Ia merasakan aura aneh yang dikeluarkan dari tubuh Yifan. " _Ani_. Ayo cepat pakai _helm_ -mu."

Junmyeon hanya mengangguk menurut, kemudian memakai _helm_ _baby blue_ -nya dan segera duduk di jok di belakang Yifan. Hanya butuh waktu sekitar 30 menit, mereka berdua tiba di rumah Junmyeon. " _Hyung_ , _gomawoyo_!" Junmyeon melemparkan senyum terbaiknya hari ini kepada sang sahabat kecil kesayangannya. Yifan pun membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman pula.

 _Asal kau tau Junmyeon-ah, senyumanmu itu selalu membuat hatiku berdebar,_

" _Hyung_ , hari ini aku ada pekerjaan rumah. _Hyung_ mau membantuku, kan?" Tanpa babibu, Yifan langsung mengiyakan permintaan Junmyeon. Dan kemudian, senyuman lebar menghampiri bibir Junmyeon.

" _Gomawo hyung~~_ " Junmyeon segera memeluk Yifan dengan senang hati. Junmyeon tahu, Yifan tidak akan pernah menolak permintaannya selama masih berada dibawah ambang batas.

Sementara itu, yang dipeluk hanya terdiam. Ia sudah biasa dipeluk oleh Junmyeon, namun mengapa ia merasa bahwa ada firasat lain dibalik pelukan ini? Ingin rasanya Yifan merengkuh balik punggung itu. Punggung yang menjadi semangatnya sehari-hari. Bahkan pemilik punggung itu merupakan cinta pertamanya hingga kini.

Setelah hampir tiga menit mereka berpelukan, Junmyeon pun melepaskan tautannya pada pinggang Yifan dan kemudian pergi menuju rumahnya, namun Ia menyempatkan diri untuk melambai-lambaikan tangannya ketika Ia sudah mencapai pintu masuk rumahnya.

 _Junmyeon-ah, ada apa ini?_

Dengan cepat, Yifan mengendarai motornya, pergi ke rumah yang berada persis di sebelah kiri rumah Junmyeon. Ya, mereka berdua memang bertetangga.

.

.

.

.

.

 _07:00 PM KST_

Terdapat satu pohon besar dengan sebuah rumah pohon sederhana yang menjadi pembatas antara rumah Junmyeon dan rumah Yifan. Seperti biasa, hampir setiap malam—jika _stock k-drama_ Junmyeon habis—mereka berdua akan bermain di rumah pohon tersebut. Sebenarnya bukan hanya bermain, hampir semua hal pernah mereka lakukan disitu. Yang namanya belajar bersama, bernyanyi bersama, bermain bersama, dan tak jarang juga jika mereka berdua tertidur dengan pulas di rumah pohon itu.

Begitupula dengan kali ini. Mereka terlihat sedang tidur-tiduran di atas sana dan Junmyeon yang sedang mengerjakan soal-soal dari pekerjaan rumahnya, dibantu oleh Yifan tentunya.

"Hah~ Akhirnya selesai juga!" Junmyeon menghela panjang nafasnya seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya, melakukan sedikit peregangan pada kedua lengannya.

" _Hyung_ , aku ingin bertanya...,"

Junmyeon memulai topik malamnya kali ini.

"Silahkan." Yifan melihat kilatan ragu di kedua bola mata yang cerah itu. Dan pada saat yang sama pun Yifan merasakan firasat aneh yang sempat Ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya... Aku baru kali ini merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama, _hyung_."

Penuturan polos Junmyeon mampu membuat Yifan mencelos pelan. Ia sudah memperkirakan Junmyeon akan membicarakan ini lagi. Mau tidak mau, Yifan harus siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya, tidak ada itu yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Adanya juga nafsu pada pandangan pertama." Entah mengapa, kalimat itu meluncur keluar dengan bebas dari mulutnya itu. Dengan aksen yang dingin pula, membuat Junmyeon yang tadinya ingin mengelak balasan apa yang Ia terima dari Yifan, namun pada akhirnya Junmyeon mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Huh, _hyung_. Itu benar adanya asal kau tau. Dan, sepertinya aku sedang merasakan itu...,"

Lagi-lagi, Yifan merasakan hatinya mencelos. Inikah jawaban dari firasat anehnya hari ini?

"Oh, benarkah?" Yifan sudah tidak mempunyai stok kata-kata lagi untuk membalas perkataan Junmyeon barusan. Sementara itu, Junmyeon hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali dengan sangat antusias.

"Siapakah itu?"

Pertanyaan itu, secara tiba-tiba meluncur dari balik bibir merah Yifan.

"Umm... Haruskah aku memberitahukannya padamu?"

Gelak tawa seorang Kim Junmyeon pun terdengar. Disisi lain, Yifan ingin tertawa juga namun kemudian otaknya yang brilian itu menyadarkannya.

"Kau itu. Kalau pada akhirnya kau tidak akan memberitahukanku, lebih baik kau diam saja." celetuk Yifan, sedikit merasa kesal.

Kesal atau cemburu? Atau penasaran?

Bahkan Yifan sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa jengkel dengan penolakan Junmyeon saat Ia menanyakan pertanyaan itu padanya.

Junmyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan karena mendengar balasan ketus dari Yifan barusan. "Ah, baiklah baiklah. _Mianhae, ne_?" Junmyeon tetap saja bungkam walaupun Yifan sudah berusaha untuk meminta maaf padanya. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka berdua, terlebih Yifan.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Annyeong_ , Junmyeon- _ah!_ "

Seseorang terdengar sedang memanggil Junmyeon yang baru saja sampai bersama Yifan. Karena merasa dipanggil, Junmyeon segera menoleh kearah asal suara yang memanggilnya itu.

"Sehun _hyung_!"

Hati Yifan berdesir. Ingin sekali rasanya menjauhkan Sehun yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi lebih dekat dengan Junmyeon'nya'. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini Junmyeon sudah tidak melakukan aktifitas di rumah pohon, sekedar untuk bersantai.

Ada rasa penyesalan yang luar biasa yang menyerang Yifan sekarang ini. Ya, Ia sangat menyesal mengapa dulu memperkenalkan Sehun dengan Junmyeon' _nya_ '? Dan oh, sepertinya Yifan mengetahui siapa lelaki yang dimaksud Junmyeon saat itu ketika Junmyeon sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah di atas rumah pohon bersamanya.

Satu nama yang kini bersarang dipikiran seorang Wu Yifan.

Oh Sehun.

Tanpa Yifan sadari, Junmyeon telah berjalan meninggalkannya sendirian bersama motornya, dan pergi menuju tempat dimana Sehun berdiri, kemudian mereka mengobrol bersama.

 _Jika kau bukan sahabatku, mungkin aku akan lebih leluasa merebut Junmyeon darimu, Sehun_ ,

Dengan langkah lesu, Yifan berjalan ke arah kelasnya. Melewati Junmyeon dan Sehun yang masih mengobrol dengan asyiknya di ujung koridor utama. Namun, bel tanda masuk sukses menghetikan kegiatan mengobrol Sehun dan Junmyeon.

"Aku tunggu kau ditempat biasa ya~ Sampai nanti!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Junmyeon- _ah_ , ayo pulang!"

Seperti biasa, pada saat bubaran kelas, Yifan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjemput Junmyeon di kelasnya.

" _Hyung,_ hari ini aku akan pulang bersama Sehun _hyung_. Soalnya aku dan dia mau ke toko buku dulu,"

Oke, sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini Junmyeon selalu menolak untuk pulang bersama Yifan lagi. Dan Yifan tidak bisa mengelak perkataan Junmyeon dan memaksa Junmyeon pulang bersama dirinya.

"Ah, begitu ya? Baiklah... Sampai nanti di rumah, ya." Yifan membalikkan badannya, kemudian berjalan memunggungi Junmyeon, tanpa lambaian tangan atau sesuatu sebagai tanda perpisahan.

Yifan melangkahkan kakinya dengan lunglai, merasakan semangatnya hilang.

Yifan pun juga tidak langsung memasuki rumahnya ketika Ia sudah menginjakkan kakinya di halaman rumah. Yifan memarkirkan motor ninja hitamnya, kemudian berjalan menuju rumah pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempat Ia memarkirkan motornya itu.

Yifan duduk dipinggiran rumah pohon tersebut dengan lesu. Biasanya, rumah pohon itu akan ramai dengan celotehan Junmyeon yang terkadang membuatnya kesal. Namun, sekarang semuanya terasa hampa. Tidak ada celotehan itu lagi, tidak ada tertawaan itu lagi. Dan Yifan merindukan itu semua.

Sudah hampir tiga jam Yifan membuang-buang waktunya untuk duduk di atas rumah pohon, namun Junmyeon masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Apa boleh buat? Yifan yang awalnya ingin menunggu Junmyeon sampai Ia pulang akhirnya menyerah juga. Menunggu itu membosankan, jadi Yifan memutuskan untuk turun dari rumah pohon tersebut dan berjalan menuju rumahnya, hendak membersihkan diri dan segera mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya yang belum terselesaikan.

Baru setengah jam Yifan berkutat dengan tugasnya, tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilnya dari luar, "Yifan _hyung_!"

Junmyeon.

Tanpa babibu, Yifan langsung menutup buku tugasnya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya itu. Menghampiri Junmyeon yang sudah memanggilnya di luar rumahnya.

"Junmyeon- _ah_. Kapan kau pulang?" Yifan bertanya, ketika ia sudah berhasil menghampiri Junmyeon yang terduduk di kursi terasnya. "Hmm, baru saja. Aku membeli beberapa buku tadi bersama Sehun _hyung_. Mau li—?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, Yifan memotong perkataan Junmyeon dan segera duduk di kursi disebelah kursi Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menaikkan alis kananya, terheran, "Kau ini kenapa sih, _hyung_?" celetuk Junmyeon, sambil membuka salah satu segel dari buku yang ia beli tadi.

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, " _Ani_ …,"

Junmyeon menghela nafasnya, kemudian mengendarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru halaman rumah Yifan yang begitu hijau dan terlihat sangat asri. Melihat pemandangan itu saja membuat Junmyeon merasa lebih rileks daripada sebelumnya. Ditambah lagi dengan udara yang masih asri tanpa polusi, sangat membuat Junmyeon lebih rileks dari biasanya.

"Ah, iya. Beberapa bulan lagi kau akan menghadapi ujian nasional kan, _hyung_?"

Junmyeon bertanya, memecahkan keheningan yang baru saja terjadi diantara mereka berdua. "Ya. Dan aku merasa gugup akan itu." Yifan membalas dengan aksen dingin yang tidak biasa.

"Mengapa harus gugup? Tuhan telah menganugrahimu otak yang sangat brilian itu, _hyung_." Junmyeon tahu bahwa hyung-nya ini merupakan salah satu dari beberapa siswa terpintar di sekolahnya. Dan Junmyeon merasa heran kenapa Yifan malah merasa gugup untuk menghadapi ujian nasionalnya beberapa bulan lagi.

"Tidak seperti itu. Aku juga memikirkan setelah aku lulus nanti, mau kemana aku akan melanjutkan pendidikanku." Yifan sedikit berdeham. Membayangkan itu membuat keningnya sedikit pusing. Entah mengapa, Ia merasa segugup itu.

Junmyeon menepuk-nepukkan bahu Yifan perlahan, "Aku yakin, kau bisa masuk ke universitas yang kau inginkan, _hyung_!" ujar Junmyeon berharap Yifan harus optimis dengan itu dan Ia selalu mendukungnya.

"Yah, dan kau juga, Junmyeon- _ah_. Tahun depan adalah giliranmu." Yifan menyeletuk, membuat keduanya mengakhiri pertemuan kali ini dengan tertawaan lepas yang akhir-akhir ini susah sekali untuk dilakukan bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari dimana ujian nasional itupun datang. Yifan yang merupakan salah satu dari peserta ujian tersebut telah mempersiapkan diri untuk meghadapinya beberapa hari kedepan.

Sementara itu, Junmyeon yang notabenenya merupakan adik kelas Yifan, tidak melakukan kegiatannya sehari-hari sebagai pelajar. Junmyeon mendapatkan libur selama ujian itu berlangsung, agar tidak mengganggu kakak-kakak kelas yang sedang menghadapi ujian tersebut.

Ujian itu berlangsung selama kurang lebih empat hari berturut-turut. Dan mereka—para senior—harus menunggu hasilnya satu bulan lagi.

"Bagaimana ujiannya, _hyung_? Kau bisa kan?" Sepasang remaja terlihat sedang duduk-duduk santai di sebuah rumah pohon. Yang satu memegang sebuah buku, sementara yang lainnya memetik senar gitar cokelatnya.

Lelaki itu, Yifan, memetik senar gitarnya dengan asal, tak tahu lagu apa yang harus dibawakannya, " _Yah_ , setidaknya aku sudah berusaha yang terbaik."

"Hah... Aku tahu. Dan setidaknya kau tidak boleh pesimis pada hasil akhir yang akan kau raih bulan depan!" Junmyeon menghela panjang nafasnya. Melihat Yifan yang sepertinya masa bodoh dan pesimis dengan hasil yang akan ia raih nanti.

"Baiklah, baiklah... Hmm, kau mau mendengar sebuah lagu?"

Tawaran Yifan sebelumnya disambut anggukan antusias dari Junmyeon, yang membuat Yifan semangat untuk mulai membawakan sebuah lagu dengan gitarnya.

 _Lagu ini mungkin tak seindah lagu lain,  
_ _Tapi lagu ini mempunyai arti yang dalam untukku,  
_ _Dan setiap kata-kata yang tertulis disini,  
_ _Berasal dari senyuman yang aku dapat darimu,  
_ _Mendorong pena ini untuk menyampaikan arti ini,  
_ _Lagu yang kau dengarkan ini,  
_ _Kau tahu aku tidak menulisnya,  
_ _Aku tidak berani mengakuinya, sayangku._..  
 _Hanya ingin kau tahu dan ingat bahwa,  
_ _Orang yang menginspirasikan lagu ini...  
_ _._. _.adalah kau._

(Lyrics by _**No More Tears - Pleng Tee Chun Mai Dai Tang**_ )

"Lagu yang bagus, _hyung_! Kau yang membuatnya?" Junmyeon menatap kagum lelaki yang berada tepat dihadapannya ini, melupakan sebuah buku novel yang sebelumnya sempat ia baca.

Orang yang dipuji Junmyeon itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali kemudian tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian...

"Yifan _hyung_ , bagaimana dengan hasil akhirmu?"

Kali ini, Yifan dan Junmyeon kembali dengan kebiasaan mereka di malam hari, bersantai di rumah pohon kesayangan mereka berdua. "Yah, cukup memuaskan. Setidaknya untuk diriku yang seperti ini."

Junmyeon tersenyum senang. Ia tahu pasti hasil akhir yang didapatkan sahabatnya itu sesuai dengan harapan.

" _Chukkahaeyo, hyung_!"

Tanpa segan-segan Junmyeon langsung memeluk hangat lelaki di hadapannya itu. Membuat sang lelaki merasa sangat bahagia yang membuncah dihatinya. Baru saja Yifan ingin membalas pelukan Junmyeon, pria manis itu malah melepaskan tautan tangannya pada pinggang Yifan, membuat Yifan mendesah kesal dalam hati.

"Lalu, setelah ini kau akan kemana, _hyung_?" Junmyeon bertanya seraya membetulkan posisi duduknya yang tadi sempat berubah karena kegiatan mari-memeluk-Yifan nya.

Yifan hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya tanda tak tahu, "Hmm, _molla_." balas Yifan, Ia memang belum merencanakan apa-apa untuk kedepannya kelak.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah ada persiapan untuk tahun depan?" Junmyeon mendesah keras mendengar pertanyaan Yifan barusan. Tanpa sibuk menebak-nebak pun Yifan tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat Junmyeon' _nya_ ' begitu gelisah. "Ada apa?"

"A-aku... Sepertinya besok aku... Dan keluargaku harus pindah rumah, _hyung_."

Pernyataan tersebut membuat Yifan merasa pasokan oksigennya habis. Hatinya mencelos.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku juga tidak tahu mengapa. Aku dan keluargaku harus pindah ke Seoul,

Seakan kelu, Yifan tidak membalas perkataan Junmyeon. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya.

"Padahal aku tidak mau pindah. Tapi _eomma_ dan _appa_ memaksaku, jadi aku tak bisa menolaknya."

Junmyeon bersuara lagi, namun orang yang diajaknya bicara tetap membungkamkan mulutnya. Dan keheningan pun kemudian memyelimuti keduanya.

"Junmyeon- _ah_!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang memanggil Junmyeon pun memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya. Dan ternyata itu suara dari _eomma_ -nya Junmyeon.

" _Heum_... A-aku... Pergi dulu ya, _hyung_...,"

Setelah melambai-lambaikan tangannya beberapa kali, Junmyeon pun turun dari rumah pohon kemudian berjalan menghampiri _eomma_ nya yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu masuk rumahnya. Junmyeon masuk dengan langkah lunglai, diiringi dengan _eomma_ -nya yang berada di belakangnya.

Sementara itu, Yifan tetap terdiam di atas rumah pohon. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan besok dan seterusnya, selama Junmyeon tidak ada. Oh, atau bahkan selamanya Ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan sahabat kecilnya yang sekaligus menjadi cinta pertamanya itu.

Hari esok pun tiba. Pagi-pagi sekali Yifan sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan mendapati Junmyeon dan keluarganya sedang berkemas untuk pindah rumah.

"Yifan- _ah_ , _eomma_ dan _appa_ akan mengantar keluarga Junmyeon ke bandara. Kau tak mau ikut, nak?" Suara seorang wanita mengusik pendengaran Yifan yang sedang menatap kosong pemandangan dari balik jendela. Yifan hanya mengangguk atas tawaran _eomma_ -nya tanda mengiyakan bahwa Ia ingin ikut mengantar cintanya pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

 _8 tahun kemudian..._

"Yifan- _ah_ , setelah ini kau ada jadwal rekaman lagu kedua untuk album pertamamu ini. Jangan lupa!"

Seseorang yang menjabat sebagai _manager_ pribadi Yifan mengingatkan seorang lelaki yang sedang asyik memainkan _gadget_ nya. Lelaki itu hanya melemparkan isyarat "OK" dengan tangan kanannya kepada sang _manager hyung_.

"Dan, ah. Yifan- _ah_! Ini ada sebuah undangan untukmu!"

Yifan menghentikan kegiatannya itu, kemudian meraih surat undangan yang sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Segera saja Ia membaca surat undangan tersebut, namun dua nama yang tercantum di undangan tersebut membuat lidahnya kelu.

 _ **Oh Sehun.**_ _ **Kim Junmyeon.**_

Surat itu sukses membuat seorang Yifan kehilangan konsentrasinya untuk rekaman lagu kedua dari album barunya.

"Yifan- _ah_. _Waegeuraeyo_? Dari awal rekaman lagu kedua, kau terlihat tidak fokus."

Yifan hanya bungkam membalas pertanyaan _manager_ nya. Pikirannya melayang jauh ke satu pemikiran, pernikahan itu. Pernikahan yang tak disangka-sangka. Pernikahan sahabat sekolah menengah akhirnya, dan...

...cinta pertamanya.

Ingin rasanya Yifan melemparkan semua barang yang ada di dekatnya, namun ia tak bisa. Perasaan kesal, cemburu, marah, dan patah hati berkecamuk dihatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini?"

Yifan, yang duduk diantara kursi tamu, rasanya ingin sekali mengangkat tangannya. Merasa keberatan akan pernikahan yang sekarang sedang dilaksanakan dengam khidmat. Namun, Yifan kembali berpikir, tak mungkin Ia merusak kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Sekarang, kalian berdua sah menjadi suami istri."

Yah, pilihannya sudah tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Yifan dan tamu-tamu yang lain segera berdiri kemudian memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah setelah adegan ciuman sepasang pengantin itu selesai.

Yifan sudah menetapkan pilihannya, membiarkan cintanya meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri walau tanpa dirinya.

Kedua mata Yifan dan Junmyeon bertemu ketika Junmyeon sedang mengendarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru aula, mencari seseorang yang Ia cari. Junmyeon pun segera melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya kearah Yifan.

Yifan tersenyum, kemudian melambaikan tangannya, menyambut sapaan jauh dari Junmyeon. Pria manis yang sudah sah menjadi istri dari seorang Oh Sehun itu menggoyang-goyangkan sebuket bunga mawar putih yang Ia genggam kepada Yifan, mengisyaratkan bahwa Yifan harus bisa mendapatkan itu.

Dan benar saja, sebuket bunga mawar putih itu jatuh di hadapan Yifan setelah acara lempar bunga dilaksanakan. Junmyeon tersenyum penuh arti ketika tahu lemparannya tepat sasaran, lalu mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya. Begitu pula dengan Sehun yang sejak tadi memerhartikan Junmyeon yang 'sibuk' dengan Yifan' _nya_ '.

"Wu Yifan, kau harus segera menyusul kami!"

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

A/N: Hi guys! Maaf yaa, aku lagi-lagi update dengan FF Remake dari FF dengan judul yang sama, hanya saja pairing dan beberapa cast lainnya berbeda. Maksudnya sih mau memperbanyak tag KrisHo, hehe. Soalnya udah jarang banget ada dif fn T_T

Thank you for reading yaa guys! Mind to review? :)


End file.
